Seducción
by Anne Darket
Summary: Seducción: ¿Arte o deporte? Eso no interesa, lo importante es conquistarlo ¿Cierto? En honor a la palabra de la semana.
1. Principio

_TODO es de JK._

**Seducción**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Dedicado a: Rei y Dee

_¿Arte o deporte? Eso no interesa, lo importante es conquistarlo ¿Cierto?_

Draco siempre se sintió orgulloso de su belleza. Los halagos llenaron sus oídos desde pequeño y hubo un punto, un instante, en que las mujeres dejaron de verlo con ternura y sus miradas se tonaron provocativas, puramente sensuales. De los labios de las pobres aduladoras, salían palabras como "¡Qué hermoso!", "¡Es guapo, sin duda!", "Algún día me casaré con ese príncipe" y otros más vulgares: "¡Dame un hijo!" y "¡Qué trasero tan bonito!". Más ninguna de ellas fue suficiente para que él se sintiera, al menos, un poco atraído.

¿Por qué ninguna chica, por más bella que fuese, le gustaba? Había besado a cientos de ellas, casi todas por el acostumbrado castigo, en el ya tradicional _Domingo: juego de la botella_. Incluso había metido la mano en el sostén de Lisa Tylor, la joven que había ganado el año pasado, en Slytherin, el concurso de la _Reina más sexy_. Blaise Zabini se impactó al escuchar, de los mismísimos labios de Malfoy, que esos escasos pechos no le habían provocado ni el más mínimo escalofrío.

Finalmente, un verano en el que paseaba por las calles de París, la incógnita se despejó. Compraba un _cappuccino_, la cafetería estaba abarrotada y no había mesas libres. Giró la cabeza en búsqueda de un asiento vacío. Allá, a unos metros de él, un ángel desprovisto de alas tomaba café mientras leía _Pride and Predjuice_. No dudó en acercarse y preguntarle, cortésmente en inglés, si el lugar frente a él estaba desocupado.

– Claro, siéntate – notó al instante el acento francés en las palabras anglosajonas.

– Lo siento, es que estoy esperando a mis padres y el sitio está atascado. ¿En verdad no te molesta? – Dijo, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

– No te preocupes, puedes tomar asiento, no me molesta. ¿Vienes de paseo? – Su imperfecta entonación y los matices de francés, eran una combinación exacta de lo que a Draco le excitaba.

– Sí, soy Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto. – Extendió la mano sobre la mesa alta, una vez que se hubo quitado el guante de piel de serpiente.

– Hola, soy Anthony Leclanché. Entonces ¿qué te parece la ciudad?

– Muy hermosa, cada día mejor. Es una lástima que no tenga un guía, en verdad me sería de mucha utilidad. Es decir, vagar sin rumbo no es algo muy conveniente y así no se puede conocer un lugar en su totalidad ¿no crees?

Mintió, él ya había viajado muchas veces allí, su madre había residido en el país durante tres años y le había heredado el conocimiento necesario para jamás aburrirse de ese extenso terreno lleno de moda, arte y avances.

– ¿Quieres que te la muestre? – Se ofreció Anthony, mostrando una radiante sonrisa y Draco sólo atinó a asentir.

Lo gracioso es que después de dos años, los recuerdos casi han desaparecido. Se acuerda la charla, cuando se conocieron y de lo que sucedió en la parte trasera de la limosina que trasladaba a Draco de un lugar a otro. Lo atrajo con salvajismo cuando no aguantaba más y lo besó con pasión, de las caricias inocentes pasaron a los toques sobre partes inapropiadas y finalmente lo follaron sobre el costoso tapizado del asiento del auto.

Desde ese día su única preferencia son los hombres, los predilectos son quienes su cabello no tienen el mismo color que el suyo.

Últimamente tiene un enorme problema, uno que no puede contar y que tiene que ver con su insaciable apetito sexual. Por alguna extraña razón (tal vez el insignificante quiebre de la dimensión espacio – tiempo) se siente diferente cuando ve a su acérrimo enemigo. De una u otra forma el "cuatro ojos" se ha convertido en el "ojos más bonitos", el "flacucho gatito" en "dientes de sable" y el "nula retaguardia" en el "más follable". Todo se refiere a una misma persona y ese sin duda es Harry Potter.

¡Vamos! Si se le ve desde un punto de vista no muy elocuente y que carece de rasgos reales, es prácticamente posible. Porque si alguna vez se le antojó meterse en los pantalones de Marcus Flint, quién estaba igual de feo que cuando lo conoció al reencontrárselo, puede ser probable que le guste san Potter, sobre todo cuando el pantalón se ajusta perfectamente a las curvaturas de su cuerpo.

Ahora bien. Ya había dado el primer paso: aceptación. Incluso el segundo lo llevó a cabo: contárselo a quién más confianza tenía. De hecho el tercer paso se había dado, más todo se desmoronó allí. Todo porque el favorito de Dumbledore no tenía ni un poquito de intuición para descubrir rasgos significativos de seducción.

¡No es broma! El primer intento fue tomar un poco de chocolate líquido con el dedo y lamerlo de la forma más sensual ante los ojos de Harry, pero éste ni se inmutó. Lo comprendió, esa señal era confusa. Posteriormente hizo, literalmente, un espectáculo para todos los alumnos de sextos. Antes de que iniciara la aburrida clase de la profesora Trelawney, se paró sobre la mesa más cercana a la puerta, bailó (como si se tratase de un hombrezuelo) y tendió la mano que sostenía una rosa justo en el instante en que Harry pasaba. No la tomó, por supuesto y Malfoy se reclamó mentalmente por la más idiota idea que se le ha ocurrido en la vida, seguro pensó en que eso era una broma, en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo: ignorarse olímpicamente.

Tuvo otra idea, más directa y que sólo requería de una planeación premeditada. El plan se llevó conforme a su itinerario. Era sábado, el día estaba nublado y había partido de Quidditch. Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Él contra su adoración momentánea. Dentro de un pequeño frasco llevaba una poción que provocaba al instante mareos y fiebre no muy alta, la suficiente como para sacar a ambos del partido. Así fue, los mandaron a la ducha y pidieron que nadie más se moviese hasta que encontraran la causa del repentino contagio. Draco aprovechó, lo tomó por el brazo una vez encerrados en el baño y confesó su pecado: "Me gustas".

Nada cambió.

**Continuará…**

**Gracias por leer! ;D**

Ya no es el GO! Ahora es el botoncito verde: presiónalo y dime ¿qué te fumaste? O lo que quieras. Opten por el libre albedrío.

Palabra de la tercera semana: _Seducción._

… Necesito hacer mi guía de matemáticas (quedé en colgarlo hoy), por eso lo tengo que cortar. El domingo actualizo, ¡prometido! …


	2. La fórmula

_TODO es de JK._

**Seducción**

_Por: Anne Darket_

Dedicado a: Rei y Dee

_La fórmula._

Odiaba cuando las personas hacían eso. Cuando lo tiraban de a loco y lo ignoraban por completo. Eso mismo había hecho Harry. Draco declaró, abiertamente y sin tapujos, el enloquecedor tormento que lo agobiaba noche y día: "Me gustas". ¿Eran tan difícil, para ese jodido gryffindor, interpretar el me gustas? Al parecer sí, porque así, sin más, lo empujo a la ducha y le dijo que ya deliraba por la fiebre, abrió la llave del agua fría y ésta lo empapo. Al salir de su estado catatónico, gritó con todas sus fuerzas: "te odio Harry Potter". Aunque allí ya nadie estaba para escucharlo.

Tras el aborrecible acontecimiento se le notó desanimado a toda hora. Era como un incesante cosquilleo de vergüenza e irritación. Seguramente el maldito Potter se estaría burlando a sus espaldas y estaría diciéndole a todo mundo que él, ¡ÉL! Le había confesado su eterno amor, como una colegiala sonrosada, como un repugnante bicho rastrero. Aún así, persistía ese encanto mágico, porque al verlo a los ojos, esas hermosas esmeraldas refulgentes, sentía que el suelo trepidaba bajo sus pies y esos brazos fuertes estaban allí para sostenerlo.

Un ambivalente sentimiento, conformado por la ira y el deseo, lo envolvió por completo.

Era lunes… lunes de Pociones con el malvado Severus Snape. Eso, para empezar, no presagiaba un buen día. Al entrar al salón percibió, al instante, la leve risa de Harry y el derroche de sensualidad en esa forma tan sutil de hablar. Las piernas de Draco flaquearon, detestaba sentirse como una tonta chica. Detrás de él, la aguzada mirada de Pansy notó el ligerísimo temblor que recorrió su espina dorsal, no sabiendo muy bien el por qué.

– Abran sus libros en la página doscientos veintinueve – dijo el profesor mientras se encaminaba al escritorio – la poción contra el mal de Tetrirum se desarrolló a mediados del siglo diecinueve…

El parloteo y la explicación comenzaron a adormecerlo poco a poco. Últimamente no descansaba lo suficiente, al amanecer experimentaba un sentimiento de somnolencia y la sola idea de levantarse le hacía tener mareos frecuentes. Sus ojos se cerraron por unos segundos insignificantes, pero bastaron para que el profesor Snape lo reprendiera.

– ¿Le parece aburrida mi clase señor Malfoy? – odiaba cuando su padrino lo trataba así, como cualquier otro alumno.

– Usted sabe que no. – Contestó con toda la cortesía que era capaz de mostrar ante su situación de malestar.

– Bien, entonces supongo que no le importara hacerme un pequeño resumen de lo que dije.

– El que no me parezca aburrida su clase, no es sinónimo de que le haya puesto atención. Sé que usted no admite excusas, pero me siento realmente cansado. – Entrecerró los parpados. A veces no podía sostener por mucho tiempo esa mirada, profunda y escrutadora.

– En ese caso no debió haber asistido. – Su voz sonaba igual de monótona que siempre.

–Tal vez tenga razón.

El resto de los alumnos los miraban como si hubiera una pelota de pin pon entre ellos; en primera, el sólo hecho de haberle contestado a Snape era absolutamente inconcebible y en segunda, más increíble aún, el maestro en ningún momento se había molestado más de lo que ya estaba. Draco Malfoy jamás se había puesto al tú por tú con ese profesor en particular.

La clase llegó a su fin en el mismo instante en que Severus objetaría. Los alumnos empezaron a desalojar el salón.

– Draco – dijo enérgicamente al ver que el muchacho se dirigía a la puerta – arreglaremos este asunto en mi despacho, a las cinco.

El rubio asintió.

-

– Hoy no ha sido un buen día – se sentó a la mesa, el olor a lasaña invadía sus sentidos. Blaise lo escuchaba atento – he tenido jaqueca durante seis horas, hace rato mientras corría hacia la siguiente clase me resbalé y por poco destrozo mi bello rostro. Severus está enojado conmigo. No he dormido nada bien desde hace algunos días…

– Cuando desististe…

– No desistí, me retiré hasta que mi corazón esté rehecho y pueda volver a ser destrozado.

Su amigo rió ante el comentario sarcástico de Draco.

– Deberías mandar al infierno todo y violarlo en el baño.

A veces se preguntaba que haría si no hubiese conocido a Blase Zabini. Probablemente ya se hubiera tirado desde la torre de astronomía. Al estar junto a él siempre se sentía mejor, como si algo en su interior se revitalizara solamente con hablar, con reír, con jugar… Amaba cuando trataba de animarlo y no consolarlo con una falsa idea.

– Esa sería una excelente idea si quisiera follarlo nada más.

– Estoy seguro que si le agrada la experiencia te buscará nuevamente.

– Sí, todos regresan por más. – Soltaron una risotada. – Para eso necesitamos un plan…

– Siempre queda la opción de conquistarlo con joyas. – Blaise sonrió de medio lado. Malfoy habría jurado que, si no estuviera enamorado de Harry, estaría perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

-

Caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a su encuentro con el verdugo. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, no se había dado cuenta de la hora hasta que el reloj de la biblioteca resonó por entre el salón silencioso. _Malditas escaleras en movimiento_. Si llegaba tarde firmaría su sentencia de muerte, su padrino no toleraba la impuntualidad. Bajaba de dos en dos los escalones, tratando de no tropezar. Justo estaba por llegar a la planta baja y entonces lo vio. Desde el barandal distinguió su figura delgada, su negro cabello, su porte desaliñado. Tomaba la mano de una chica, muy bella, _muy_ rubia.

– Eres un imbécil…

Harry volteó a verlo.

– ¿Con quién hablas Malfoy? – un gesto entre divertido y orgulloso se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

– Es claro ¿no? Eres un imbécil Potter.

La joven se despidió rápidamente de Harry, plantándole un beso en la mejilla, _peligrosamente cerca_ de los labios del muchacho. Se alejó, alguna vez ya había presenciado un encuentro entre esos dos y no pensaba salir lastimada.

– No jodas Malfoy. Si estás tan molesto porque crees que le he dicho a alguien lo que pasó en las regaderas, puedes estar tranquilo: nadie lo sabe. No es cierto lo que dijiste y no hay motivo para que yo divulgue un rumor. Estabas enfermo y no muy cuerdo, así que dejémoslo por la paz y olvidemos el acontecimiento.

– Tú no entiendes y a mí me parece que es hora de que te demuestre que tan cierta es esa declaración.

De dos zancadas acortó el espacio entre ellos y lo besó. Sus labios se apretaron fuertemente contra los de Harry, su lengua se introdujo a esa húmeda boca con habilidad, sus manos lo abrazaron para que no tuviera oportunidad de alejarse, sus manos apresaron su cabeza lo que le ayudó a no perder el dulce contacto y su cuerpo reaccionó enviando espasmos a cada rincón. Potter trataba de empujarlo, sin embargo el deseo del rubio era más fuerte que sus ganas de separarse. Trató de evitar la languidez que se apoderaba de él, aunque finalmente desistió. Era Draco Malfoy y aunque no le atraía en lo más mínimo, besaba condenadamente bien.

Draco se apartó bruscamente.

– Ahora dime si no estás convencido de que tú me gustas.

Al parecer la poca cordura de Harry se había esfumado, dejando únicamente rastros de furia.

– Aunque sea así, yo no te quiero ni un poco a ti.

El shock ante la respuesta no le permitió seguir a Harry a donde quiera que fuese.

-

– Debes tener cuidado Severus…

La cara de la señora Narcisa Malfoy se asomaba por la chimenea. Su expresión reflejaba preocupación e inseguridad.

– En cualquier momento se puede desatar el síndrome.

– ¿Eso te lo dijo el oráculo Narcisa? –preguntó divertidamente Snape.

– Ojalá hubiera sido así. El medimago de cabecera me lo advirtió en su última revisión.

El profesor dejo de lado la risita y previó que nada bueno sucedería si el _Síndrome del Corazón Roto_ hacía su aparición.

**Continuará…**

Gracias por leer!

Les deseó buenas cosas a los que se toman el tiempo para dejar su comentario, por apoyarme y darme ánimos para continuar. Mil gracias!

Agradecimientos a reviews sin firmas: ain90, sara y aghata malfoy uchiha. Agradecería muchísimo que me dejaran sus correos (me agrada contestarlos, pero saben que no lo puedo hacer en el fic, porque ya ven que luego hay de usuario a usuario, qué te acusan de todo).


End file.
